


Take My Heart Back to The Start

by moons2stars



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Endgame Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Slow Burn, Mystery, Past Relationship(s), Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, The Ghoulies, okay so maybe not as slow as I thought, some elements of canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moons2stars/pseuds/moons2stars
Summary: Four months ago Jughead Jones had to breakup with Betty Cooper for her own protection and two months after that Polly Cooper tragically died in a car accident. However, there is more to Polly's death than meets the eye. To add to the situation, Southside high shuts down two months after Polly's death and the students merge with Riverdale high. Now that Betty and Jughead are in the same school, Jughead is forced to face the love of his life after he broke her heart four months ago. he then discovers that while he was gone everything had changed.Betty promised herself after everything she's been through, coming back to Riverdale and seeing Jughead wouldn't change anything. However, the heart wants what it wants no matter how broken it is.





	1. The Transfer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so any constructive criticism or comments would be appreciated. This story has been in my head for months now and i'm so glad I have the chance to right it. There may be parts that are a little confusing, but it's all part of the mystery. There are some aspects of canon I am keeping in, but a lot of this story is AU. Keep in mind the kids are in their senior year of high school.

Everyone has a path, a direction, a story that leads somewhere. The choices you make may factor in, but fate always leads you where you need to be. 

Jughead Jones was in dread. That was the best way to describe it as he sat on the couch of his worn down trailer of a home while listening to his best friend and fellow serpent, Toni Topaz babbling on about how much better the utilities at Riverdale high was. Today was his first day back at school. However, it wasn’t any first day back. No it was the first day back at Riverdale High which so happened to be his old school before everything went to shit and he had to transfer to Southside High. That was of course before he was the leader of a gang, and had to make possibly the hardest decisions of his life. Granted he felt the same dread transfering to Southside High and he had gotten used to it. Getting used to things was his way of survival, it was how he got used to losing the love of his life. However, he was not prepared for the abrupt closing of Southside high that resulted in all of its inhabitants to be uprooted to different schools.He had attended the shabby highschool for most of his junior year and the first few months of his senior year. Jughead knew this transition was not by any means going to be easy. He knew he was going to have to face the love of his life again or better yet the girl he broke. Jughead knew he would have to face his problems eventually but not this soon.  
“Are you even listening to me?” his pink haired friend said with a nudge to his arm.  
“What? Sorry I was just thinking” he said.   
“It’s going to be fine. I know it’s been a while since you’ve seen her, but we talked about this. She’ll forgive you when you’ve told her the truth after this mess is over.” Toini already knew about everything with Betty and the sacrifice he had to make. Toni had also became really good at reading Jughead’s mind.Jughead scoffed at the words coming from Toni’s mouth.   
“ You really think four months after this shit happened and I had to break up with her ruthlessly, that she’ll come running back. I wouldn’t blame her if she never wanted to see me again” He said looking down.   
“ Here we go again. Look I know Cooper, and I know that she loves you”   
“Did” he corrected which only earned him a scoff as she continued her speech.   
“Still loves you. Look a lot of shit went down for both of you, and it’s not going to be easy at first, but I Know you’ll find your way back to her you always do. But we still have to stick to the plan.” she said gathering her backpack waiting for him to do the same. 

 

They walked out into the cold January air to their new school in comfortable silence. Once they entered the school with pep along with the other young Serpents, they were greeted with a small welcome committee of Riverdale High students. Among those students were none other than his old childhood best friend Archie Andrews and his girlfriend Veronica Lodge which made him fidget with nerves.. He recognized a few other students he used to go to school with, but he was half relieved half disheartened not to see a blonde ponytail among the students. Of course she wouldn’t want to welcome him after their past. They stood behind at table with the words printed “ Welcome Southside High” taped to the front. Veronica was the first to speak when everyone arrived. “ Hey, I’m Veronica Lodge and I’m the head of Riverdale high’s welcome committee and your class vice president. I understand this transition may be hard, but I can assure you I will make sure that the halls of Riverdale are a safe place for you to feel welcome to be yourself.” Veronica was always one for dramatic speeches and wordplay, but this particular chrippiness from the raven haired princess was out of character to say the least. Jughead was suspicious if anything due to who her father is and his growing power over Riverdale. “On this table is a list of clubs and school maps available for your convenience. Each of you will have a personal student guide to help you ease into the Riverdale environment. So I will be assigning those shortly. Welcome to Riverdale.” and with that the students were assigned their guids. Of course out all the students he could of gotten, he got the very own Veronica Lodge herself who just so happened to be Betty’s best friend. From the moment she saw him, her body language shifted from eager and chrippy to icy and spiteful. “ Can I help you?” she asked in a clipped tone. “Um, You’re my tour guide it seems.” he responded in his usual sardonic manner. “Yes it seems so. Let’s go then. We wouldn’t want to keep Riverdale’s one and only Serpent King shall we. Not that you need it of course seeing as you’ve been here before, but I guess rules are rules.” he visibly cringed at her words and continued on with her trying his best not to snap. As she walked them through the halls, he saw as more and more students shot him dirty looks making his patience cower each second. “ So much for feeling welcome huh?” he murmured. At that Veronica turned to look him in the eyes giving him the iciest stare he’s ever seen. “ Well Jughead I guess you can’t change everyone’s insight” she spat.  
“You know for someone who was just going on about the “wonders” of Riverdale you don’t seem very accommodating now.” he clapped back with a challenging stare.   
“ I meant what I said back there. I attend to welcome the students here. However, that doesn’t mean i have to take a liking to you. Because you may be welcome here, but I will not forget what you’ve done to Betty.” at her words, Jughead took a step processing what she said. And at that he knew he shouldn’t be asking, but he couldn’t help the way his heart squeezed at her name.  
“How is Betty?” he said almost like a whisper. Veronica Looked taken aback at his forwardness and sudden verunablity.   
“ Like you’d like to know.” she scoffed confidence back in full force. “ No really I want to know. I know i don’t deserve to but…”   
“So you know you don’t deserve to know but you still ask? Your audisty is noted Jughead and I’m not impressed.” she challenged.  
“ Look I know that there is no logical explanation for what I did but I it for her, And I’m justifying it to you or to her, but I know and you know that she deserves happiness especially after everything that happened with me and the recent new about Polly. So just want to know if she is well.” His voice cracked at the last part. Veronica looked at him with a slightly guarded expression he couldn’t quite pinpoint to what she was feeling. “Not that it’s any of your business, but Betty is trying get her life back together after everything that has happened. I’m sure you could figure out where your classes are.” she said and began to walk away. At veronica’s words, he felt even more conflicted than before. He knew her answer could have been worse but, it still didn’t ease his mind that something was terribly wrong. 

He was relieved that he had Sweet Pea and Fangs in his English class, but it didn’t stop the feeling of dread being around a bunch of northsiders who obviously didn’t want them there. Sure there was a handful of students who were welcoming and kind, and others who couldn’t have cared less. However, a lot of other students certainly did not like the idea of the Serpents in their high school. Jughead knew this would happen, because Riverdale was at the brink of a civil war between north and south. This had only been the half of it. Currently his teacher was in the middle of possible the most boring lecture in the history of lecture and Jughead couldn’t help zoning off much like his other classmates.   
“First these southside scumbags transfer to our school and now Betty fucking Cooper is coming back tomorrow.” His attention was caught by the statement coming from Chuck who was not so subtly conversing with Reggie to his right.   
“What’s wrong with Cooper coming back? It's been a good two months since her sister died.” he heard Reggie comment back which only grabbed his attention more. He read about Polly in the paper which devastated him for Betty’s sake, but he didn't know anything about her leaving.   
“Because you idiot, that Polly bitch caused enough issues for us, we don’t need any more close calls.” Jughead’s suspicions along with his anger peaked more and more with each response.   
“ Jeez Chuck could you be anymore of an asshole? Cooper may be a pain in the ass, but her sister died and she was left to take care of her twins so I seriously doubt she’s gonna cause any problems.” Reggie replied which prompted Chuck to move closer to Reggie.   
“Aww, Reg what did we say about getting your heart mixed up with your dick, because you know and I know that Betty is a smart bitch who knows more than she’s letting on and that can ruin everything so I need your head in the game.” Jughead felt his fist clench at Chuck’s response, and he was trying everything not to let his anger get the better of him.   
He hated that people like Chuck had the right to talk about Betty like that But, he needed to remain level headed if he was going to survive his first day at Riverdale High, and he knew it wouldn’t help Betty. Jughead knew upon hearing this that there was more to the story of what happened to Polly and Betty could be involved. He knew he had to continue to stay away from her for now for her own safety, but that wasn’t going to stop him from protecting her from a distance. 

 

Across town the girl next door sat at her vanity brushing through her long, wavy locks of gold hair. Her mind was currently swirling with nerves and fears for the next day’s series of events. She would be returning to Riverdale high tomorrow after two months of being home and recovering. Though she was physically recovered she still didn’t feel mentally and emotionally recovered. But then again was she ever? Betty got up from her vanity, but in doing so she accidently knocked over the little wooden box she kept on the top of her vanity. The box’s contents littered the floor with old pictures and mentos she never had the heart to throw away, but caused too much pain of the past to hang up. She began slowly picking up the contents and gently putting it back into the worn wooden box. Before she could put the last one in, she caught a glimpse of who was actually in the photo and stopped to look at it. In the photo was herself, and the beanie wearing weirdo who stole her heart and more importantly broke it. He was another skeleton in her closet she would have to face tomorrow considering Southside high had transitioned to Riverdale high. When she first heard about the news from Veronica last month she was anything but calm. Betty thought she could never step foot in Riverdale high again, but she came to the conclusion that she had come so far in the past two months since her sisters death. She wasn’t going to let anyone ruin it. In fact he should be dreading tomorrow not her.   
However despite everything he put her through, Betty still couldn’t hate him or even stop loving him for that matter. However, she could damn well try.

Jughead hadn’t gotten home until late due a meeting with the Serpents at the Whyte Wyrm. When he let himself in, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. When he turned on the lamp, he came face to face with the snake charmer herself.  
“Jughead! Long time no see! Sit we have business to discuss.”


	2. The Girl in question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm back again with a new chapter. I figured it would be good to just post two chapters today to get the story started. I don't know how frequently i'll update,but i know it won't be long in between each chapter.

Breath in, breath out, breath in… A mantra that played on repeat in Betty’s head as she stared at the reflection in her full length mirror. She almost didn’t recognize her reflection. Her hair was down instead of her usual ponytail, and fell into waves a little past her shoulders. She had on a black form fitting top with a white lace collar with blue jeans and white high top converse. For the first time in months she looked like she was actually alive. However, her looks didn’t stop the anxiety running through every inch of her body as she prepared for her first day back after two months. She was ready to face the beast, at least that’s what she told herself. If she was honest with herself she wanted to crawl back in bed and forget about all her troubles. Betty knew she had to do this eventually. With one last deep breath she padded down the steps of the Cooper household to greet her mother and the twins.   
“Betty Dear good morning. I almost thought you weren't coming down” her mother chirped as she took a sip of her tea.   
“Yea, well here I am.” she said a little too sarcastically.  
“Elizabeth, we don’t have to do this. We could do homeschooling or..” Betty’s mom was being surprisingly cool toned. Granted she’d been a little less Alice these two months, her mom was still a perfectionist at heart.   
“No, Mom sorry I’m just nervous. I need to do this.” she said as she took a seat next to Juniper.   
“How is my JuJu and Daggy doing?” she asked her one year old god twins earning a giggle from the two in response.   
“Okay, remember if things get too much call me and I’ll come pick you up.” her mom lectured. Betty still wasn’t used to her mom not trying to control her every five seconds. Ever since the series of unfortunate events with her and Polly, Alice had shown Betty a softer more nurturing side. Though Betty did love this new side of her mom, she knew her mom had very different moods.   
“ I know mom, but I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me.” she replied with a small smile.  
“Of course I’m going to worry about you especially since Southside high has been dumped into Riverdale. I’m telling you Elizabeth you don’t need that snake back in your life.” Betty knew this was coming and at first she was reluctant to go back and see him again. But, Betty wasn’t going to let her feelings get in the way. If the past four months taught her anything it was that she was way stronger than she though and no stupid jocks or ex boyfriends were going to get in the way. Though a part of her wanted to see Jughead again despite on how things ended despite how much she wanted to hate him. She knew it was stupid and she’d never let him break her heart again, but she just wanted to see his face to know he was there.   
The sound of a car honking broke her out of her thoughts. “That’s Archie. Gotta go. Love you Mom. Love you Ju and Daggie.” And before her mom could protest she was out the door.

 

Once Archie pulled into the Riverdale parking lot, Betty was slightly shaking with nerves.  
“Hey. It’s going to be okay, We’ve been preparing for this for a while now, and I’m not going to let anyone do anything stupid.” he said with a reassuring smile.   
“Thanks Arch, you’ve been such a good friend I don’t know what I’d do without you.” with that they got out of the car and headed towards the belly of the beast itself. Before they could even get in the door, she was met in a crushing hug from Kevin who seemed a little over excited at his friend’s return.   
“Betty Cooper, you look stunning. Is that a new shirt? Did you get your haircut.” Betty laughed at his eagerness. “Kev, you saw me a week ago.” she said as they linked arms.   
“Oh Betty, I know that I’m just so proud of you for being here, and picking out the outfit.” his words eased off some of the dreadshe was feeling briefly. That was until she noticed all the eyes on her and murmeres between classmates.   
“Don’t people have better things to talk about other than me.” she murmured between Kevin and Archie.  
“ I wish, but you are kind of the topic of conversation. No one knew why you left except us and Ronnie. We tried getting people to stop, but that only made them talk about you more.” Archie replied.   
Oh yes, today would definitely be interesting.

 

“Okay Jones, so let me get this straight. Penny Peabody showed up last night for another “favor” and now she has decided to extend her stay?” Toni asked as they walked into school.  
“Yup, I’m back in this mess and at of all times it has to be now.” He grumbled as he kicked a rock.  
“Look we’ll figure this out okay. We’ve gotten rid of her before.”   
“Yeah well she’s back now and on top of that Betty is coming back today.” he groaned.  
“Well, isn’t Betty coming back kind of good. I mean you’ll get one step closer to getting her back.” she said opitmiscally   
“Or two steps behind. What if she hates me or Penny finds out. So much can go wrong.”   
“ Look Jones I’m not going to lie, she’ll probably hate you at first, but that’s why when we finally get rid of Penny you’ll tell her the truth.” she said  
He was about to respond, but when they walked into Riverdale high the first thing he saw was her. He stopped strait in his tracks and he swore time stopped.   
“Wow. Betty looks good.”he heard Toni whisper to him. Jughead couldn’t agree more.

 

She looked the same, but so different at the same time. She wore black which she never did, but it still looks good. He swears anything would look good on her. She’s laughing at something with Kevin, but the smile doesn’t reach her eyes and he sees glimmer of sadness in them. A look he’d seen before, but this was different. She looked more guarded and aware as if she was afraid of anyone seeing through her. Her hair was down something the world almost never saw. Her ponytail was her safety helmet, her facade much like his beanie was for him. He remembers the times she didn’t adorn her iconic ponytail. The times they were blissfully unguarded were some of the most intimate times of their relationship. Jughead knew they never needed a mask around each other, because she always accepted him when he wouldn’t even accept himself.

 

March 2017  
They were currently on his couch doing anything but studying which was what Betty was supposed to help him with. Instead they were basking in the afterglow of their heated exchange on his couch with homework papers scattered around the floor, and bare limbs tangled together. His hands were currently raking through her golden locks that cascaded over her head like a halo.   
“Why don’t you wear your hair down more often? Not that I don’t like the ponytail.” he said with a smirk. It wasn’t like he hasn’t seen her hair down before they had known each other since childhood after all. However, he was genuinely curious and had realized they had never talked about this before.  
“I don’t know. Why do you never take off that beanie?” she asked with a smirk gesturing towards the discarded accessory thrown on the floor.  
“Hey I asked you first.” he said as he lightly poked her in the rib.  
“ Well it’s just a habit I guess. I’ve been wearing a ponytail since kindergarten. It's what I’ve always been used to wearing it , and it’s always what my mom called perfect.” she said tracing circles on his bare chest not looking him in the eyes.   
“It’s like a facade for me I guess.” she said looking vulnerable. He felt his heart squeeze at the words, and if possible he fell in love with her even more. Jughead always felt a connection with Betty that he’s never felt with anyone else even as kids.When something would happen in either of their home lives, they would be the first to tell each other. So no facade she put on would work on him and vice versa.  
“I know what you mean. It’s like a safety net, and you feel like you need it to be what people think you are.” he said meeting her emerald eyes.   
“ I don’t need one around you, because you are my safety net.” she said her eyes flashing adoration.  
As Jughead leaned in to take her lips in the dull lighting of his shabby trailer park , he felt what can only be described as home. Because, if Jughead knew anything, he knew that Betty Cooper was his safety net.

 

Jughead was ripped out of the memory when he saw her emerald eyes meet his safire ones. He swore it created a chemical reaction as it always did when they saw each other. He saw as her expression went from slightly shocked to a almost soft adoration to painfully aware. Suddenly her expression stripped of any lingering kindness and was replaced with an expression of anger. Her saw as her fingers curl into her palms, and he wanted more than anything to open them back up. He loathed that he was the reason why for this particular action she was accustomed to doing. Also noticing her reaction, Kevin turned around and saw just what she was looking at. Jughead knew he and Kevin were never best buds, but the way Kevin was looking at him could make snow fall. He wanted more than anything to explain everything right there right now, but he knew he had to wait. He saw as Kevin grabbed Betty’s arm and ushered her away. Jughead didn’t realize he was holding his breath until she was gone. Before Toni could say anything the tardy bell rang and he realized he had been just standing in the middle of the hall. 

After Betty was whisked away by Kevin, she realized she had to go to the office to get her new classes since it had been two months since she came to school and had to get re enrolled. Before she entered the office she had to catch her breath. She knew she would see Jughead, but she didn’t calculate how much it would affect her. Betty felt as if she was hit by a bus, and that bus was her still strong feelings toward Jughead. She was angry but also confused and inevitably still in love as much as she hated herself for it. With one last deep breath she stepped in the small office and was immediately greeted by Principal Weatherbee.  
“Miss Cooper. What a pleasure to have you back.” the older man said as he gestured her towards his office. When they sat down he pulled out a file with her name on it.  
“Okay Miss Cooper seeing as it’s been a while since you’ve been here and given the circumstances I had to make a new schedule due to classes being full. However, I know your impeccable grades, and that you deserve to go to a good college so I have a list of classes you can take after school if you would like.” he said passing her the file  
“ Thank you for offering Principal Weatherbee, but I’ll be fine with those classes. I have a lot on my plate with the twins and…”  
“Miss Cooper I respect your home situation but I wouldn’t want to see your potential wasted. I see that before you left you applied at multiple colleges…”  
“With all do respect sir, but things change, people change, situations change so those colleges aren’t in my best interest anymore.” she said passing the file back.  
“ I see well if you change your mind my office is open. However, it is protocol given the trama you experienced that you see the school counselor.” he said taking a deep breath.  
“And what if I refuse.” she said rubbing her temples. Betty certainly did not want to be pitied by anyone or treated like she was crazy.  
“Miss Cooper… what happened to you is something no teenager, no human should have to go through. However, it is our job to have the best interest in our students. It’s only twice a week during your study hall. To answer your question if you refuse I will not give you credit for senior year.” he said which prompted Betty to roll her eyes. She hated she was being forced to get help, but she was in no mood to argue.   
“Fine. Can I get my classes please.” she said standing up and grabbing her bag. Principal Weatherbee looked like he was going to protest but decided against and handed her the paper with her schedule and locker number. 

 

By the time she got out of the office, it was ten minutes into first period. When she walked into her class which was english the first people she saw were Chuck,Reggie and Jughead the people she didn’t want to see for entirely different reasons. Luckily Archie was in there so she had a friendly face. She handed the teacher her slip and took the empty seat next to Archie. Everyone was looking at her as if she was not from this world. Maybe in some ways she wasn’t she thought to herself.   
“Miss Cooper Welcome back. You didn’t miss much we were just about our new reading.” Betty just nodded wanting the attention off of her. As the teacher moved on in her lecture Archie turned to her.  
“Hey. How did things go with Weatherbee?” at the mention of her meeting Betty visibly slumped.  
“Oh just your normal your ruining your life speech. They are making me see the counselor.” she said rolling her eyes.  
“ I’m sorry Betty, but it shouldn’t be too bad. Mrs.Fran is cool.” he said touching her shoulder.   
“I guess.” she said as her gaze wandered over to to a certain beanie wearing leather clad boy across the room.   
“Have you talked to him yet.” the redhead asked to which Betty just shook her head.  
“ I haven’t either. I don’t know what to say to him or if he even wants to talk to me.” Archie said almost sadly.  
“I’m not going to talk to him. If he has something to say he needs to come to me. Not that it would make a difference.” she said turning away accidentally catching Chuck’s gaze. When their eyes met he gave a chilling smirk that made her skin crawl as the bell rang for the next class. 

 

At lunch, Jughead sat their usual table with Toni,Fangs and Sweet Pea. They were getting used to the environment. The stares had dies down, but the tension between north and south was still present.   
“I know we are supposed to hate Riverdale high but their food is way better compared to Southside.” Sweet Pea said as he stuffed the rest of his handburger in his mouth.  
“Pea, you’re disgusting. I agree tho, Riverdale may be filled with snotty rich kids, but there utilities are great. ” Toni said passing Sweet Pea a napkin.  
“What’s wrong with Jughead?’ Fangs asked as he too finished his burger.  
“His girl is back today.” Sweet Pea said raising his eyebrows to which Jughead glared at him.  
“Why has she been gone for so long? I keep hearing a bunch of different rumors.” Fangs asked genuinely curious.   
“Um, I think it’s because of what happened to her sister.” Toni said carefully eying Jughead to make sure she was saying the right things.  
“What happened to her sister?” Sweet Pea asked. Suddenly Jughead felt agitated but before he could snap he felt someone sit next to him.   
“Move over Hobo.” the voice belonged to none other than Cheryl Bombshell herself.  
“I heard you snakes talking about my cousin.” Cheryl budded in.  
“And how is that your business?” Toni asked with a slightly flirtatious tone that surprised the three boys.   
“Did you not hear me, Cha Cha she is my cousin and I know gossip when I hear it so I’ll say this once since none of you seem to read the paper.Sweet cousin Polly was killed in a crash along sweetwater river, and cousin Betty survived the crash. Much like me and Jay Jay except Polly wasn’t murdered in cold blood.” Cheryl finished as if it was the most normal sentence in the world.   
“Betty was in the crash?” Jughead asked with a worried expression. He knew Polly had died in a accident, but he didn’t know Betty was in the crash too. He felt even more guilty that he wasn’t here to help her through it.  
“Oh don’t pretend to care. You dumped Betty like she was roadkill.” Cheryl said with a glare.  
“You don’t even know the whole story princess, and don’t act you suddenly care about Betty. You don’t care about anyone Cheryl.” Toni snapped  
“Excuse me, but do you actually think you can talk to me like that. Your new so I’ll go easy on you, but you snakes know nothing so I’d learn your place.” Cheryl said as she walked away.  
“What a nightmare.” Toni said to which Sweet Pea just laughed at.  
“You sure you aren’t hot and bothered Toni?”   
“Oh shut up Pea.” Toni said as she playfully punched him on the shoulder.  
Jughead tuned out the banter as he thought about what Cheryl said. If Betty was in the crash and no one else knew then what else happened. He wondered if Betty being involved had anything to do with what Chuck said to Reggie about Betty being a problem.Whatever was happening Jughead came to the conclusion that he needed to talk to Betty.

 

By the end of the school day, Betty was exhausted. She didn’t calculate how much of a toll the first day back would take on her. Between school work and constant questions from peers, Betty just wanted to leave. However, she had stayed a bit late after school to help Kevin the Blue and Gold since she left him in charge when she left. She was heading to her locker to leave when she collided with someone as she turned the corner.  
“Hey watch it!” the voice said she looked up and saw Jughead himself. He recognized her the same time she did.  
“Oh Betty I’m so sorry I didn’t see you.” he said as he frantically picked up her books not looking her in the eye. Her words were caught in her throat, she couldn’t think being this close to him. Not waiting to grab her hand he pulled her up off the ground with him.  
“I’m sorry.” he said and she wondered if he was talking about bumping into her or everything else. Anger rose in her chest and suddenly she didn’t feel so nervous.  
“What exactly are you sorry about Jughead? Are you sorry about bumping into me or are you sorry about breaking my heart or maybe your sorry about coming back. Oh wait maybe your sorry about making me fall in love with you in the first place when you were just going to leave.” her own words shocked her, but she didn’t feel sorry about it. She felt tears well up in her eyes but she fought them not wanting to show weakness. He looked like he was trying to recover from her words, and trying to find the right ones.

“Look Betty, I never wanted to hurt you. You have to believe me. I never stopped loving you, and none of this is your fault. I can’t explain to you what happened now, but I promise I will. I did it for your protection.” he said eyes glimmering with unshed tears. 

“That’s bullshit Jughead.You always say it’s for my protection, but you did the one thing that would break me. What happened to It’s me and you against the world Betty or I’ll never let you go. What about everything you ever said to me. You were my best friend, my favorite person and the love of my life and you left me for some gang. ” angry tears were now cascading down her cheeks, but she didn’t care.

“ I didn’t leave you for a gang Betty. I was in the Serpents when we were together and it never bothered you.” Jughead knew what he said was stupid based on Betty’s facial expression.  
“You don’t think I know that. You don’t think I don’t remember telling you after you got the jacket that I would support you. I meant everything I said, and I sure as hell supported you even tho it scared the hell out of me. When you didn’t return my calls or had to cancel one of our dates or came to my house with a busted lip I didn’t ask any question or picked any fights with you about it, because I love and supported you. Do you want to know why I did all that even tho I was terrified, because I was even more scared of losing you and look where that got me.” she was breathing heavy with emotion. She didn’t expect to pour all this out, but she couldn’t stop herself. Jughead looked heartbroken, but he still had the look of love in his eyes and she could tell he wanted to tell her something.  
“Betty I love you more than anything in the world and I would never want anything to happen to you which is why I did what I did.Which I know doesn’t make any sense, but it will. When this mess is over you have my word that I’ll tell you everything, and you don’t have to get back with me but you deserve to know the truth.” he watched her expression shift as if she was letting her guard down.  
“Something already happened to me.” she said with the saddest expresion he had ever seen. Jughead was trying to figure out what to say .He had been spending the past four months rehearsing what he was going to say, but now all those words were locked away somewhere deep within him. Betty took the silence as a cue to leave and began walking away.   
‘I’m going to fix this Betty.”Jughead said voice cracking as Betty stopped and turned around to look at him.  
“We'll see about that.” She said considering what she said. He wanted more than anything for her pain to go away. 

 

After Jughead left the school, he got a text from Toni reminding him they were meeting at Pop’s with a couple other Serpents. Jughead groaned at the message, because after his rollercoaster of a day all he wanted to do was go home and sulk. However, he was the Serpents leader and even tho it was a dinner at Pop’s he knew it wouldn’t look good if he bailed.   
Once he got to Pop’s, he saw the other Serpents already seated in several booths. He chose to sit in his usual booth with Toni, Fangs and Sweet Pea.   
“Hey Jones, I ordered your usual.” Toni sid scooting over for him to sit.  
“Thanks.” he said resting his head on the table.  
“You look like crap Jones. Are you good?” Fangs asked as Pop Tate came over to give them their food. Jughead just shrugged as he brought his head back up eying the newly delivered food. After they thanked Pop, Jughead immediately began eating.  
“So, Are we not going to acknowledge the elephant in the room?” Toni asked popping a fry in her mouth.   
“I’m not in the mood.” Jughead grumbled taking a rather big bite of his burger.  
“What’s gotten you in yet another mood?’ Sweet Pea asked sarcastically with his mouth full.  
“I said I don’t want to talk about so drop it.” Jughead snapped  
“Oh wait a second. I think I know what has your dick in a knot. The blonde ponytail herself.” Sweet Pea said laughing making Jughead even more impatient.  
“Pea, I’d drop it if I was you.” Toni said trying to tame an angry Jughead.  
“Oh like Jughead has dropped his feelings. Come on Jug are you ever going to get over her, it’s been four months. “ Sweet Pea said nudging Jughead’s foot under the table.  
“Just because you can get under and over every girl that walks doesn't mean every relationship is like that.” Toni clapped back before Jughead could. Sweet Pea didn’t looked phased as he directed his gaze at whoever came through the door signaling the bell.  
“Last time I checked my love life wasn’t causing a problem. Speaking of love life's guess who’s here.” Sweet pea said smirking as he took another bite of his burger. Jughead turned around to see his ex Redhead friend accompanied by his raven haired girlfriend who was followed by the blonde beauty who seemed to always be on his mind. For a second the blonde’s emerald eyes locked with his and he forgot all about turf wars and broken hearts. The moment was gone when the raven haired girl pulled her into the booth farest away from where Jughead was at. He then remembered that he was stupid if he thought any of this was going to be easy. He didn’t even deserve Betty in the first place, what made him think he deserved her after he broke her heart.   
“Why does she insist on hanging out with those dumb ass northsiders.” Sweet Pea asked rolling his eyes. Although at first when Sweet Pea met Betty he wasn’t her biggest fan, he grew to like her and even became a good friend of hers considering she often defended the Serpents and would be kind to them. In fact almost all the Serpents grew to like Jughead’s girl minus a few who were too stubborn to allow themselves to like a northsider.   
“Um. Probably because she is a northsider , and besides Archie and Veronica aren’t too bad compared to other northsiders.” Toni reasoned.   
“Oka maybe little miss daddy’s princess isn’t too bad, but I’m not to sure about her student body president boyfriend.” Sweet Pea scoffed.  
“Somebody has a crush.” Fangs mocked right before Sweet Pea punched him lightly on the arm.   
“ Hey. maybe you should talk to Betty. Just hold a conversation.” Toni softly to Jughead as she sympathetically nudged his shoulder.  
“We already did. It didn't go to well.” Jughead said sadly as he took a short glance at Betty who was picking at her grilled cheese. The sight would be endearing if it wasn’t for the small sad smile she was wearing while nodding at whatever Veronica was talking about. He remembers how he used to make fun of her for ordering a grilled cheese at Pops.

“Don’t laugh at me!” she said poking at his shoulder.  
“How can I not? Who orders a grilled cheese at Pop’s.” Jughead said through a laugh.  
“Hey! Pop Tate makes a mean grilled cheese and I’m exploring the menu. Besides at least I don’t get the same thing everytime I come.” she said pushing her small form against his with a teasing smile.   
“Classics Betty. I value the power of a good burger so that way I’m never disappointed.” he said mirroring her wide smile.   
“Well what if your missing out on something revolutionary on the menu?”   
“Revolutionary?’ he said leaning towards her lips ghosting over hers.  
“Yeah revolutionary.” she said before she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his in a sweet, but passionate kiss. When they pulled apart for air he grabbed her sandwich and took a bite.  
“I already have that with you.” he said. He wasn’t going to admit it, but she was right Pop Tate did make a mean grilled cheese.

When Betty got through the door of her house, she was greeted from her mom who looked distraught.   
“Betty I need to talk to you.” Alice said as she sat her and Betty down on the couch.   
“What is it mom, your scaring me.”  
“The sheriff just left. He said that they received an anonymous tip about Polly’s death.”  
“What do you mean?” Betty said growing more panicked.  
“Betty, they have reason to believe Polly was murdered and they are opening a investigation.”  
And just like that any lingering safety Betty had felt was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hoped you liked this chapter. It will only get crazier from here. Comments are welcome and appreciated :)


	3. Talk of the Town

Betty could feel her heart rate doubling, and her hands curl inward to puncture the soft skin of her palm. She was currently at Archie’s doorstep pounding at the door. Archie’s dad answered the door almost immediately and looked quite concerned.  
“Mr.Andrews, I’m sorry to bother you, but is Archie here?” she said in a shaky voice.  
“Yeah Veronica is here too. Come on in.” he said stepping out of the doorway.  
Betty made her way to Archie’s room making sure to knock knowing what her best friends activities usually are. Archie opened the door right away and was shocked to see Betty here so late on a wednesday night.  
“What’s wrong Betty?” Archie asked concerned  
“Archie, everything is falling apart and I don’t know what to do.” at her words Veronica came to the door and ushered Betty to sit on Archie’s bed.  
“Slow down B. What happened?” her best friend asked.  
“They are opening an investigation for Polly’s death. They have reason to believe she was murdered.” Betty said letting her tears fall  
“WHAT?!” the couple said in unison.  
“I don’t know what to do. If anyone finds out what happened it could be dangerous for me and the twins, but that would mean Polly would get justice.” Betty said as her nerves spiked.  
“Betty.. You know we can’t tell what actually happened. If people found out you know the truth you might as well paint a target on your back.” veronica said rubbing Betty’s shoulder  
“But, if that person is arrested they can’t hurt me and Polly gets justice.” Betty reasoned back.  
“Betty we both know it’s way more complicated than that. There is more than one person involved in her murder. Plus Polly would rather have you and the twins safe than have justice. We need to focus on keeping you safe okay?” Archie said to which Betty just nodded.  
“What about Chuck and Reggie? What if they know I know something?” she asked.  
“I’ll take care of them okay. Me,Ronnie and Kevin have your back.” Archie said. 

 

By the next morning, word got around about the investigation of Polly Cooper’s death, and the town was anything but calm. At school,Jughead and his friends were seated in the student lounge talking amongst themselves when Archie came in looking quite disheveled. Jughead saw as Archie urgently grabbed Kevin’s attention.  
“Oh Archie, have you seen Betty she isn’t answering her phone..”   
“Kevin, she’s not coming today.”  
What do you mean she isn’t coming? Kevin asked with a worried look on his face.  
“I mean she isn’t coming. Didn’t your dad tell you. They need her to give a statement.”  
“My dad is keeping the details a secret, because I know Betty . But don’t you think she should be here. People are going to speculate.” Kevin said looking around the lounge.  
“Which is why we have to keep a close eye on Chuck and Reggie and keep rumors from spreading while keeping a low profile.” ARchie said catching Jughead’s eye. Before he could pretend he didn’t hear anything Archie was comg his way.  
“What can we do for you pretty boy.” Sweet Pea said with a challenging smirk.  
“I just need to talk to Jughead.” he said avoiding Sweet Pea’s stare.  
“Well than you can say it in front of us.” Toni said.  
“No, guys it’s okay. I’ll be back. Jughead said getting up. Archie led Jughead to a empty hallway away from any lingering ears.  
“Jug, whatever you heard..”  
“Look Archie I want to help okay? I’m not going to tell anyone what I heard, but I do have questions. Like why exactly is Betty not coming to school? Is she okay? What is happening with Chuck and Reggie?” Jughead said.  
“Jughead I can’t give you any details. Just know that Betty is hanging in there. Right now it’s best for her to lay low, and don’t believe anything you hear from anyone other than me, Ronnie, Kevin and obviously Betty. I just called you over here because I know you and I know you are curious by nature. That being said this is not something you want to get into .” Archie warned.  
“Archie, I’m not an idiot and I know what’s worth getting into. If it involves Betty I’m in, and from what I’ve heard you could use the help.” he said as Archie contplated letting him help.  
“Jug, if I let you help I can’t tell you the full story, not yet.So for now this has to stay between us, because the others won’t like this arrangement.” Archie said  
“Arch, I’m offering help, your not selling your soul.” he said with a chuckle.   
“Look Jug, I know a lot has changed, but for what it’s worth I’m glad you're okay.” at the words Jughead felt some guilt wash over him. He didn’t really think about Archie and how this would affect him not after everything that went down before he left.  
“Look Arch, I Know things weren’t always the best between us, but I’m sorry for how things happened.” he said with a sad smile.  
“I know Jug. Me too.” there was an awkward silence between the two best friends, but for a moment there was no South or North side.  
“Okay well I’ll keep you posted. Just keep a low profile, and don’t get yourself in any trouble.” Archie said patting Jughead’s back.  
“Roger that Mom.” Jughead said with his usual sardonic tone. He felt satisfied with the progress he made with Archie. Even if he didn’t have all the answers, he was able to help in some way. However, he still felt the weight of worry for Betty as he walked to his first period. 

 

During lunch he was just eating his lunch as usual when he saw none other than Betty Cooper walk into the lunch room. At that he stood up prompting his other friends to look at what he was staring at. Jughead took a moment to take in Betty’s state. Her hair was down like the day before except messier, and it looked like she hadn’t slept.Still she looked like the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.  
Archie had noticed Betty like most of the students in the lunchroom and practically raced to her side. They looked like they were in an intense conversation, and from what Jughead could tell it looked like Archie was trying to get her to go home.   
“Do you think she is okay?” Jughead asked sitting back down but still looking at Betty. Her hair was down much like yesterday except slightly messier and she had a sweatshirt on with her regular jeans and it looked like she hadn’t slept. Still she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.  
“Probably not the best. I mean she just found out her sister was poientally murdered. I’m not even sure if she should be here.” Fangs said sentimentally. Jughead was trying his best to stay out of it, because he didn’t want to make things worse and he didn’t think Archie would be too happy he didn’t listen to his plan. It was already a miracle Archie trusted him enough to help. However, that was before Chuck involved himself in the conversation. Jughead’s blood boiled as he saw Chuck put one arm around Archie’s shoulder and the other around Betty’s. Archie immediately used his strength to shake out of Chuck’s grip, but Betty was still struggling when Chuck just added more weight on the blonde’s shoulder. Jughead then decided that he was never one to play by anyone’s rules as he got up and charged towards the scene ignoring Toni’s protests.   
As he got closer he could hear the words being exchanged between the three.  
“Chill out Andrews I’m just offering my condolences.” he heard Chuck saying with his arm still around a raging Betty,  
“Well it’s too bad she doesn’t seem to want your condolences Chuck.” Jughead said making himself known. Chuck turned shocked to see him towering over his broad frame clad in his leather jacket.  
“What business does Southside scum have over here.” Chuck said pushing Betty out his grasp into Archie who was almost knocked over by the force only making Jughead angrier.  
“I think you're forgetting I go here now too and besides you don’t have any business around Betty anyways.” Jughead said noticing a growing crowd around them. The Serpents were gathered behind him and the Bulldogs were behind Chuck with Archie and Betty on the side in the small circle around them.  
“Well last time I checked she’s not yours either. In fact you dumped that skank like nothing. So I guess she isn’t your business either.” Chuck said with a devilish smirk. Jughead was about to lunge at him when Betty stepped in front of Chuck to stop him.   
“Jughead, it’s not worth it. Just walk away.” Betty was so close to Jughead their noses were practically touching. His eyes were still on Chuck and his fists were still clenched.   
“Just walk away.” Betty repeated as she gently grabbed his hand opening his clenched hands. He looked down at her catching her gaze. It had been so long since they were so close even if it wasn’t on good circumstances even when he knew her touch wouldn’t last. Her eyes were searching his trying to get through him, because she knew Jughead usually didn’t get this mad, but when he did it was a blinding rage he couldn’t control. The only person who was able to control him was Betty,because even though Jughead hated being out of control, he loved Betty so much he’d give it to her in a heartbeat. Jughead turned around to walk away when Chuck spoke again.   
“Wow Betty You haven’t even been back two days and not only has the fucking case been opened back up, but you’ve stooped low enough to defend the snakes yet again. ” Jughead was about to step forward and engage in chuck’s challenge when Betty turned to face Chuck.  
“That’s funny you say that considering you’ve stooped low enough to talk and treat people like shit just beacuse you feel threatened. Why do you care about this case so much Chuck? Sure it isn’t because of all the hot gossip. No I think you’ve gotten yourself into something you can’t get out of and it’s coming back to bite you in the ass. Maybe you’ve always been able to hide behind your dad or this damn school, but the truth will come out and when it does you’ll be left to deal with the consequences of your actions.” Betty said looking a startled Chuck strait in the eye, and then turning to leave.  
“You should be more scared then you are. You have a lot to lose.” Chuck yelled out   
“maybe , but not nearly as much as you.” Betty said before she walked out of the caferita leaving everyone speechless. The crowd began to dwindle leaving Jughead, Toni, Sweet pea and Fangs.   
“What the hell just happened?” Toni asked a shocked jughead.  
“I think the bulldogs just declared war.” Sweet Pea said with clenched fists.  
“No Sweet Pea the last thing we need is a bigger fight then we already have.” Jughead said turning to look at him.  
“Are you serious. Not only did that bastard just threaten the Serpents but your girl and your still cowering from a fight.” Sweet Pea said driving his finger in Jughead’s chest.  
“I’m not cowering Pea, I’m protecting us. Say we do cause a ruckus and win. We’d be arrested at least no matter the outcome. As for Clayton I’ve got him under control okay? We only fight if they throw the first punch otherwise you avoid all conflict and that is a order.” Jughead said giving sweet Pea a challenging stare.  
“And how exactly are you going to handle Clayton without him crying to daddy.” Toni asked with her arms crossed.  
“I don’t know yet, but let me handle it okay? If i need help I’ll ask. Just watch out for Betty okay? Don’t be obvious about it, just if she needs help then help her.” Jughead said  
“Okay so you want us to avoid contact, but if your girl needs helps then screw everything right?” Sweet Pea scoffed.  
“Don’t worry Jughead we got you. No Serpent stands alone and that includes extended family and Betty is part of that family. Right Pea?” Toni asked turning to him.  
“I guess, but you owe me a burger Jones.” Sweet Pea said playfully shoving Jughead’s shoulder.   
“We’ve got a deal Pea.” Jughead said with a smile knowing Sweet Pea was going to agree anyways. As the Serpent's continued talking, his mind wandered over to what had just occurred. He felt like the confrontation between Betty and Chuck got him closer to the answers he wanted to know, but also created more questions. What exactly was Chuck in deep with, and what does Betty know? He wished it was like before when him and Betty would figure this out together, and they could make a murder board and Nancy Drew the crap out of all this. But Jughead knew he screwed himself over in that department, and he intended to earn her trust back, to make this better for her sake.

 

Betty was trying to keep herself together. She had just confronted Chuck Clayton himself, which was the one thing she told herself not to do along with Archie, Veronica and basically everyone. Betty knew that even though she put Chuck in his place temporarily, he would be back for round two. She knows when that happens, it will probably be on his terms and worse than before. This was not part of the plan, but honestly none of this was. She never wanted any of this and now she’s in a deeper hole then she was before she came. Things were supposed to get better. That’s what everyone told her after Jughead broke up with her and then after Polly died, and she half believed it, because she was always good at lying to herself. So now when Veronica is freaking out and lecturing that what she did was stupid in an isolated hallway , she just nods her said doing what she does best. Pretending.   
“Ronnie ease off okay. Betty knows what she did was wrong, but there is nothing we can do, but damage control.” Archie says putting a hand on Betty’s shoulder.   
“I know. I’m sorry Betty. You were just defending yourself. I’d do the same. I just don’t want anything to happen okay?” Veronica said sitting next Betty on the floor which something Veronica would never do. Betty just nodded, because she knew if she spoke it wouldn’t be a coherent thought.  
“B? Are you alright?” Veronica asked slipping her hand in Betty’s. Betty took a deep breath trying to steady her breathing.  
“I think so.” is all she could respond back with.  
“Look Betty we aren’t going to let anything happen to you okay?” Archie said slipping his hand in Betty’s other hand.   
“I’m not sure anyone can protect me Archie.” Betty said with tears welling up in her eyes.  
“Don’t talk like that Betty. You are the most bad ass chick I know. I mean who else can single handedly stand in front a bunch of jocks and gang members and confront the star athlete of the school.” Veronica said wiping a tear from Betty’s face as she let out a little laugh.  
“Now put your game face on and show them who Betty really is.” Veronica said pulling Betty up.  
Betty nodded her head and started down the hall with ARchie and Veronica to her next class.  
“We’ll talk about Jughead later.” Veronica murmured quiet enough for just Betty to hear. Betty didn’t know what happened with Jughead. Just that she prevented him from getting himself in trouble and he listened. She knew her feeling toward him were complicated, but she didn’t anticipate having such a intimate moment especially in front of the whole school. If she was honest with herself, she still felt the spark she had been trying to forget.

It was the summer of their Senior year, and they had reluctantly agreed to go on a week long vacation with Archie and Veronica. Naturally Jughead had been more hesitant to go, because he had Serpent business and he didn’t have the best track records when it came to vacations. Betty understood but she wanted this to be good for him for them. Alas he agreed, because honestly he could never say no to her. So here they were at Veronica's family beach house. It was late at night and they were all outside enjoying the ocean breeze. Archie and Veronica were finding somewhere along the beach to “build a fire” but Betty and Jughead knew they were probably doing other activities. So they resorted to sitting on the dock listening to the calming sounds of the waves meeting.  
“So this vacation isn’t too bad huh?” Betty said nudging her leg against his.  
“No I suppose not, but you still owe me a meal at Pops.” he said mirroring his smirk.  
“I suppose I do.” Betty said raising her eyebrows and then turning her head back to look at the ocean.  
“It’s funny how the world goes on.” Jughead said furrowing his brow.  
“What do you mean?” Betty asked   
“I mean here we are outside of Riverdale, yet things are still happening there. And when we are in Riverdale the waves keep moving. It makes me want to stay here forever.” Jughead said in a wistful tone.  
“I know what your saying. I just want everything to remain the same, but everything to change at the same time.” Betty said as their hands accidentally brushed causing Jughead to look at her.  
“It’s just nice to breath every now and then.” Betty said catching his gaze as his eyes flicked between her eyes and her lips.   
It was times like this Betty really valued. Her and Jughead valued their physical connection, but they cherished their emotional connection just as much.   
She pushed up slightly to close the gap between them and catch his lips with hers. The kiss was slow and chaste at first. The soft current of the ocean waves mirroring their embrace. When they pulled apart, Jughead cupped Betty’s face and pulled his lips back to hers but this time more passionately. Betty moved her body to where she was straddling him, and Jughead moved his hands to grip her hips. As the kiss deppend and their tongues collided, Betty swore she could feel the electricity flowing through her bloodstream.   
“I love you so much.” the words tumbled out of his mouth like a promise.   
“I love you Jughead Jones.” she said as she trailed kisses down his neck. They spent the whole night out there talking about nothing and everything until they feel asleep in each other’s arms under the pale moonlight.

Little did Betty know that summer was the last of the calm. Looking back at it, that was the point of Betty and Jughead’s relationship before everything went to shit. But if Betty was honest with herself even the shiity parts with Jughead were worth holding on to. But in spite of all those shitty parts, she knew they would always have that summer and everything before and after.   
So in present day, when everything is so broken and confusing, Betty finds herself holding tight on to those memories. Which is why Betty hardly notices the person who just stepped in front of her locker obstructing her from opening it.  
“Cousin Betty! What a pleasure.” Betty looks up at the sound of the sticky sweet voice that could only belong to a certain red headed bombshell.   
“Hey Cheryl.Are you okay?” Betty asked trying to move past her to open her locker.  
“I should be asking you that considering the little show you put on today in the cafeteria. As much as I love a good brawl especially when Chuck Clayton is getting it but it’s not particularly like you to get in one.” Cheryl said eying Betty up and down.  
“Well I didn’t want to be in that situation, but he approached me and things got out of hand.” Betty said averting eye contact.   
“You mean your hobo boyfriend got involved. Oh wait ex hobo boyfriend.”   
“Why do you care Cheryl?” Betty asked not wanting to deal with more drama.   
“Because Betty you’re family and for the record I think I have some information you might need regarding said hobo you used to shack it up with.” Cheryl said leaning closer to Betty.   
“And what might that be.” Betty wasn’t sure what cheryl had up her sleeve, and normally she would be reluctant to trust Cheryl considering some situations in the past, but she needed anything to help her at the moment and her and Cheryl had become considerably closer the past few months.  
“Well I just so happened to over hear the Serpents talking about a drug run they recently accomplished.” The words made Betty shiver. She knew it couldn’t be. Jughead would never let that happen.  
“But, the Serpents don’t deal drugs.” Betty said regarding whaat Jughead had told her about the Serpents in the past.  
“Well I heard what I heard. So it’s a possibility Polly was involved with them before she died.” Cheryl said looking almost sympathetic.  
“No that can’t be. The Ghoulies dealt the drugs. Maybe the Serpents deal now,but not at the time Polly did. And besides Jughead would never..”  
“Look Betty I know you want to think the best of Jughead. Who knows why. But you need to be open to all possibilities. Jughead may not be the same boy you globally fell in love with.” Betty’s mind was spiraling. She knew she shouldn’t get involved with this whole mess, but she also knew she wanted to figure out everything that happened with Polly. However, Betty knew she had to keep a low radar, because if the Ghoulies knew she knew anything about Polly’s dealings or murder she would be as good as dead.   
“Thanks Cheryl I owe you.” Betty said and she knew Cheryl would be holding her to it in the future, but that wasn’t her main concern.  
“Oh you certainly do. Be safe cousin Betty. Cheryl said as she turned and walked away.

 

It was late at night and Jughead was currently waiting in his truck. It had been two days since Penny Peabody showed back up and blackmailed him yet again into delivering drugs. Jughead was still figuring out how to get himself out of this mess, but it seemed every time he managed to get Penny out she just came back. He had always strived to keep the Serpents a drug free gang and had done well the past year, but had failed to keep it that way.   
The passenger door to his truck opened signaling a visitor.   
“Hey Jones. It’s nice seeing you.” Penny said with her usual faux perky tone.   
“I did what you asked Penny. This is the last drug run my side of the deal is over.” Jughead said not even bothering to look at her. When he heard Penny laugh he knew all too well she wasn’t letting him out easy.   
“Not so fast. This is the end of your drug runs yes. But you must of not read the fine print. The deal was the Serpents and Ghoulies make a business deal.” Jughead balled his fists to control his anger at the words.  
“No Penny that’s bullshit. You didn’t say anything about the Ghoulies. You said I have three drug runs and I”m done and this is my third one.”  
“I’d watch your tone with me Jones. We’ve been here before I don’t mind going back.” she said   
“I don’t care Penny. I'm done with your stupid games.” Jughead said loses his patience.  
“You don’t care? So you don’t care about Betty Cooper.” he froze at the words. The only reason he even associated with Penny was to keep Betty safe ironically. It had all started to get his dad out of jail, but then he got deeper and Penny started her threats against Betty which was one of the things that led to their breakup.   
“You know I hear that name alot. Not only is she your ex girlfriend who I have a strange suspicion your still in love with, but she also the sister of that Polly girl who’s case just so happened to open up. What a tragedy don’t you think. I mean the way her sister died that sucks. And to think her sister got involved in dealing drugs not to long before.” Jughead’s mind was reeling at Penny’s threat. Never had she ever mentioned Betty’s family or given him any information. Penny had to somehow be involved in Polly’s death.  
“Oh did you not know.?Yea it’s quite the scandal. Too bad everyone thinks she’s a saint. Maybe not for long with the case opening up. Or maybe Betty knows something about it. Look bottom line is polly’s case is a thorn in my side which makes Betty a thorn in my side. Therefore if you are obedient nothing will happen to Betty.” Jughead hated that Penny had this power over him, but he knew he had to go along with the plan and trust that they will eventually get rid of Penny and the threat of the Ghoulies.  
“What time do I meet Malachi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter gets a little angsty so buckle up. Thanks so much for reading.


	4. Reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty angsty and deals with anxiety and other issues so be warned. It was hard to write,but I'm proud of how it turned out. Thank you for reading.

Betty had always been a complicated person who had many different layers. Her top layer was the one everyone saw. The perfect girl next door who belonged in a perfect family and had perfect grades and a perfect life to match. It was what her mom wanted her to be and what everyone else thought she was. They had no idea what broken parts lied beneath. Which introduces the second layer of Betty Cooper. The broken,darker parts that yearned to seep through the cracks of the first layer. It was something she had always fought to keep at bay. The insecurities and self doubt that her mother had ingrained into her brain almost all her life always seeming to filter through. She had always feared of not being good enough.The layer she had only let one other person see. The person who let her be her not the perfect girl next door but also broke her heart all the same,. However, after everything that she had been through she was learning to be that person he let her be not who her mom wanted who to be. If the past few months had taught her anything it was that she could get through a lot more than she expected, and that the labels other people had on her meant nothing if she let it mean nothing. The only thing was that Betty always struggled with trying to find out who she wanted to be. To go to sleep at night and wake up in the morning and be perfectly content with who she was. For awhile she thought maybe she was going towards that direction, but it always seemed to be ripped away before she actually ever had it. So as she woke to piercing shrill of her alarm clock, Betty felt the familiar tinge of dread as she woke and slammed the clock with a thud. She slowly got up and began dressing for school not bothering to look at herself in the mirror. She only looked down to make sure her clothes at least matched and picked out her converse to wear. Betty scoffs to herself as she remembers the promise she made to Veronica to be more confident and try new styles. She did for the first day she came back, but she didn’t really expect things to explode so quickly. Betty knew she was falling apart at the seams from the recent events, but then when had things ever been fixed. As she went downstairs to greet her hurricane of a mother she wondered if she’s be expected to pretend like her mother or if her mom was tired of pretending and would actually acknowledge her broken family. After her dad left,Betty almost died and Polly died, Betty could feel Alice’s own facade begin to crumble. She thought maybe just maybe they could have a nurturing relationship, but that was rare when they did have a moment and it was always followed with the same cold Alice. Like last night when Betty came home to her mom sobbing in Polly’s bedroom and she had sobbed with her like many times before only to wonder if the next day she’d pretend like it would never happen and make Betty pretend too.   
Which was what her mom was doing now as she sat at the kitchen table dressed impeccable as always serving a perfectly well balanced meal with low carbs.  
“So Elizabeth, How was your first two days at school. You never got a chance to tell me.” Her mother said passing her the pancakes and giving her a critiqued stare.   
“As well as expected I guess.” Betty grumbled as she picked at her eggs that seemed to mock her from the plate.  
“What does that mean? You know I hate it when you’re not specific.”   
“I mean that I was gone for four months and my dead sister’s investigation was just opened up so as good as it could be. Is that specific enough?” Betty snapped. Her mother always came back to this. Breaking down and then pretending to be fine.  
“Oh stop being dramatic Elizabeth. Speaking of which I got a call from the school and they told me they are making you see the counselor. The nerve that school has. You don't need to see a unqualified specialist who will just steer you the wrong way.” Alice said scoffed as she took a long sip of her coffee.  
“Maybe I do.” Betty said looking off in the distance. As much as Betty hated the idea of the school forcing her to talk about what happened, she could never deny that her mental health was taking a toll on her and she felt like drowning, but alas her mom would never understand. Afterall what would the neighbors think?  
“See this is exactly what schools do. They make you think you need help but you don't Elizabeth. You need to focus on school and college not any of this white noise.”   
“How do you know I'm fine?” Betty’s voice cracked at the noise as her nails found her palm. Alice looked taken aback almost like she was understanding, but then she just shook her head and looked back down at her food.  
“Because you’re a Cooper women don’t break so hurry up and finish your food and maybe change into something that makes you look more skinnier and presentable.” Betty did as she was told, because for her it was easier ignoring the inner voice to ignore her mother and let herself break let herself be whoever she wanted to be. So as her fingers punctured deeper, her facade was built stronger. Betty would not allow herself to think about Polly or that night or anything wrong in her life After all Cooper women didn’t break. 

So as Betty walked into Riverdale worn out from the last two days, but hanging on by a thread she used up any remaining strength to drown out the white noise.   
“B, you got this okay? I Know yesterday was hard, but you got through it. Today will be easy, and then after school we can go to see a movie at the Bijou or drown our sorrows out with milkshakes at pops.” Kevin said lacing his arm through hers.   
“I could go for a milkshake.” Betty said with a half smile. Kevin was about to reply when someone walking by bumped her shoulder jerking them both. When she recovered she saw it was someone in a Bulldogs jacket.  
“Hey! Watch where you're going asshat.” Kevin yelled out moving Betty to his other side.  
“I swear they think they own the place.” Kevin said shaking his head.  
‘I think it’s Chuck’s doing. I feel like a sitting duck. Why was I so stupid to confront him”   
“I think what you did was awesome, and he needed to be set strait. Let him do his worse, because that will only prove you right. Plus he started it, you were only defending yourself...and Jughead” Kevin said poking her.  
“I told you Kev I wasn’t defending him I was defending the Serpents. The last thing this school needs a turf war. Plus I think the people are treating the Serpents like shit and they don’t deserve it.   
“Which he so happens to lead. Come on Betty I saw how close you two were. I could practically feel the chemistry radiating.” Kevin said gesturing with his hands.  
“You’re such a weirdo.” Betty said with a laugh   
“Yes I am, but you know who else is one? I’ll give you a hint. He’s waiting at your locker and you’re hopelessly in love with him.” Betty looked over at her locker to see Jughead standing next to it unaware of her stare.   
“I’ll see you after class, and give me details.” Kevin walked away before Betty could protest. She knew she needed to face him, but she also knew she couldn’t let herself fall back into his orbit again. So she mustered her default Cooper facade and walked over to her locker. Prompted Jughead’s attention to switch over to her.   
“Hey Jughead. Can I help you.” she asked as casually as possible without looking at him.  
“Hey Betts- uh Betty. I was wondering if we could talk.” She tried to ignore the way her heart fluttered when he said her name. The truth is Betty hated her name, but everytime it came out of Jughead’s mouth she wanted to record it and play it on repeat.  
“About what?” she asked in putting in her locker combo incorrectly for the third time.  
“About what happened yesterday and about….Polly.” Jughead stepped towards her so only she could hear the words. Betty was getting almost as nervous as him.  
“What about her?” Betty said in a calm voice juxposinig her inner turmoil. Betty could feel a pair of eyes on her and she was aware that there was others currently listening in. She didn’t bother turning around not wanting to encourage any onlookers.  
“Can we talk somewhere else?” Jughead asked noticing the football playing wanderer and giving him a challenging stare.  
“Sure.” Betty said looking down at Jughead’s hand that just so happened to be on the small of her back in a protective manner.The gesture made her heart flutter, but she knew her willpower was slipping and she needed to maintain control. He noticed her gaze and reluctantly moved his hand. He still took the lead, and practically pulled them into the Blue and Gold office. She tried ignoring the significance the room held for their relationship. And from what she could tell he was trying not to let it overpower him too.  
“I haven’t been in here in forever.” Jughead said as he ran his finger along the wood of the desk with a melancholy smile.   
“Neither have I.” she said matching the same smile.  
“It still looks the same.” He said as his smile grew wider.  
“As if nothing changed.” Betty said looking down at her shoes.  
Despite the raging war inside her telling her not to look she did, because she hadn’t seen him, really looked at him in what seemed like forever. As her eyes flickered up, she let herself focus on the way a stray curl peeked out of his grey, batted beanie. And the way his eyes sparked as he admired the new features to the Blue and Gold. Her gaze wandered over to his slightly more built form covered in the same leather jacket she had grown a liking to over the past few years along with the same S t shirt his favorite one. The gray one.He must of noticed her stare, because his sapphire blue eyes, (Betty’s true favorite color) met her green ones. For a moment it was like they were stuck back in time. Jughead unconsciously stepped towards Betty as if he were gravitating. Suddenly they were practically nose to nose and she watched him intently as his eyes flickered to eyes and then to her lips. Betty wanted more than anything to feel his lips on hers to see if they were still as soft as before, but she knew she was being foolish. Jughead had made his choice and it wasn't her, and she couldn't let him break her heart again not after everything.  
Betty stepped back, and turned her head to look anywhere but his face.   
“What did you need to talk to me about again?” She asked putting her best Cooper game face.  
“Um sorry. I just wanted to ask you about what happened with Chuck and why he was talking about Polly.” Betty’s gaze snapped back to him. Jughead had always been pretty forward, but Betty felt slightly taken aback and truthfully angry. Sure he did help her yesterday, but none of this was his business and she trying really hard to keep this whole thing under wraps.  
“Why do you want to know?” The words came out in a harsher time than she intended but she kept eye contact.  
“Because, Betty something is off with Chuck he’s obviously after you and I care about you.” Jughead looked almost verunable but still guarded.  
“That's rich that you seem to care now.” Betty said trying to remain calm but still defensive. Betty was surprised when his hand slammed down on the table.  
“That's enough Betty! You sure as hell know that I have always always loved you. So don't try and put up that mask that you put up for your mom and everyone else in this fucking school.” Betty was shocked at his words. Jughead was always able to see right through her facades and vice versa, but Betty knew she had to stand her ground  
“Maybe then you could see through all my shit, but not now Jughead. You lost out on that when you left. You may be the leader of a gang, but you are damn well not in charge of me.” Betty said in a low voice. Jughead stepped closer looking almost apologetic.  
“ Look, I’m sorry I lost my temper. I know I have no right to be asking for answers, but I want to help you Betty.” Jughead looked down between, and lightly grabbed Betty’s hand.   
“Just let me help you. You don't have to forgive me or even like me for that matter. I know I can never make it up to you and I will regret hurting you for the rest of my life, but please let me help you.” At his words Betty could feel her love for him overpower her willpower to stay away.  
“Even if I let you help me, I don't think there is much you can do that will solve the problem. There is a lot I can’t tell you.”Betty said stepping back.  
“You don’t have to tell me everything, but I can keep you safe, and I can make sure Chuck stays away. Also i know something about Polly’s case that could help you.” Betty’s mind was reeling about wat Cheryl told her about the Serpents dealing drugs.Jughead said trying to maintain eye contact with Betty as he reached for hand again.   
“I-I want to I just—.” whatever Betty was trying to say was cut off by Archie and Veronica walking in the room.  
“B, we’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Veronica was smiling at her friend until she noticed to which her endearment turned into a scowl. Archie however didn't seem as worried and actually gave Jughead a sympathetic look. Betty knew Archie and Jughead's friendship wasn't in the best place now or before everything happened with the Serpents, but she could see that the two boys still had hope for their life long friendship.She wanted to have hope too, because honestly she missed when everything was simpler and the four of them had a healthy connection. However she wasn't naive, it would take a lot of work for them to be where they were and she's not sure she's ready to forgive Jughead.  
“Jughead! I didn't think you had time for the Blue and Gold with all the time you spend with your gang.” Veronica's tone made Betty flinch. The last thing Betty needed was more tension.  
“I appreciate your concern Veronica, but it should really be I who should be worried about your time. Aren’t you the vice president of our student body and part of Daddy’s business. How do you get your beauty rest.” Jughead bit back while Archie looked like he wanted to anywhere but there and Betty trying not to curl her fingers in her palms.  
“I sleep just fine, because unlike you I didn’t break anyone’s heart to get there.”The room went quiet and Veronica slapped her hand over her mouth. It hurt that Veronica could use her heartbreak as a comeback so openly.  
“Veronica.” was all Betty could squeak out. This day was certainly testing on her mental endurance.  
“B, I’m so sorry. I…”  
“It’s whatever it’s fine.” Betty said. She couldn’t get upset like this.  
“Betty.” Jughead stepped towards her trying to console but she stepped towards the door.  
“It’s fine I got to get to class.” she left despite Veronica’s apologies.   
As if her luck could any worse, while she was turning the corner she bumped into Reggie Mantle himself.   
“Well well it’s my favorite blonde.” the athlete picked up on of the books she dropped but instead of handing it to her opened it and pretend to read it.   
“What do you want Reggie.” Betty said unimpressed reaching for the book but failing.  
“You bumped into me Coop. I should be asking you what you want. He said with a suggestive smirk as he closed the book and stepped towards her. Despite the utter disgust she felt at his suggestion she kept her facial expression calm yet challenging.   
“But while I have you here I do talk to you or rather suggest something to you.” he said stepping closer to her yet again to where she was practically against the wall.   
“I don’t give a shit about what you have to say. So go tell your boy Chuck cause apparently your his bitch.” Reggie looked like he was trying to hide his surprise at Betty cussing.  
“Ooo feisty. It’s cute that you think that, but I don’t answer to Chuck, I answer to me. Chuck be my friend but I know he could be rash at times.”  
“By rash do you mean a dick.” Betty said giving him a challenging stare.  
“Look I’m not here to talk about Chuck. I’m here to tell you or rather warn you that you’re on the wrong side.”  
“And what side is that.”  
“ The southside, the snakes. Their nothing but trouble.”  
“Last time i checked the northside isn’t any better. In fact the bulldogs are even more problematic. And besides I’m not on a side so don’t waste your breath.”  
“But you should be. You should be on the north side.We both know you’d be better off on our side, because we don’t take to kindly to traitors.” Reggie said as he took a stand of Betty’s hair and tucked it behind her ear. It took every fiber of Betty’s being not to curl her hands in and scream,but she needed an upper hand.   
“Is that a threat? Because I know why you're really here Reggie. You may hate the south side but you and Chuck are only concerned about Polly.” Betty slapped his hand away.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I think the only one avoiding is you. Maybe you’re afraid of becoming just like your dear old crazy sister. Choose whatever side you want, but don’t say I didn’t warn you when shit hits the fan.” At that Reggie gave betty a haunting smirk walked off . She caught her breath and looked around to make sure no one saw what just happened. She knew that confrontation was the beginning. 

The first few periods weren’t as bad as Betty thought and she could feel herself relax, however she remembered that today during study hall she had her first appointment with the school counselor. When the bell rang to go to homeroom, she went to the small campy office with the intention to not participate in any conversation. When she walked in she saw Miss. Fran the new counselor.  
“Hey Betty. It’s so good to finally meet you. You probably already know this already but I’m Mrs Fran. We’ll be getting to know each other quite well so conidser me more of a friend if you will. She said really perky and Betty was trying hard not to roll her eyes. She just shook her hand back and sat down.   
“So I understand this transition might be hard for you, and I’m so sorry about your sister, but it’s good to talk about these things.”  
“Miss Fran with all do respect I don’t particularly want to talk about that aspect of my life and would much rather have study hall right now to refrain from wasting both of our times.” Miss Fran looked taken aback, but only took a deep breath and smiled.   
“Betty, I understand that we have different ways of coping, but you went through a traumatic event. So even if you don’t talk specifically about Polly, I’m still here to guide you.”Betty only looked down at her shoes and shook her head.  
“I’m fine! I don’t need guidance or whatever. Betty snapped not even looking up.  
“You’re not fine Betty and that’s o-”  
“That it’s okay okay not to be okay. Everyone always says that as if it’s going to make everything better. Don’t you see? It’s just easier for people to say that to make themselves feel less broken.”Betty didn’t mean to blurt any of this out or react in any matter.  
“So you admit you feel broken?”  
“Why does it matter? Nothing will change.”  
“Betty you need to let yourself feel these emotions. That’s how you heal. Is it okay if i ask you something a little heavy?” Betty only nodded her head.  
“Is there something else that happened that night? ” Somehow the question unraveled all the turmoil Betty had been trying to keep inside. Her mind began to replay the events from that night like a movie on a projector screen.  
The car flipping over and everything going black  
“Betty?”  
Waking up to being pulled out of the car into the snow.  
Betty felt like she couldn’t breathe.  
Polly trying to get her to stay awake.  
“Betty did you hear me?  
Polly telling her that she’ll be right back.  
Betty could feel her palms curve inwards puncturing her already present wounds until blood seeped out.  
Feeling a pounding headache and something warm and wet on her lower back contrast the freezing snow.  
“Betty are you okay?  
Trying to call out to Polly but not being able to form coherent words  
Betty couldn’t be in that room anymore.  
Hearing Polly scream and hearing her fall the ground on the other side of the car.  
“I have to go.”  
Hearing footsteps pad away into the cold night.  
“Betty wait! We can talk about this.”  
Making eye contact with polly’s lifeless form on the other side of the car before everything went dark  
Betty ran out of the office before Miss Fray could say another word. She could feel her breathing come out in short spurts and everything seemed to moving in slow motion. Without even thinking Betty went to a classroom she knew no one occupied. 

 

Jughead needed a game plan for his current predicament with Penny and the Ghoulies. He set up a meeting with the Serpent's after school, but for now he needed to figure out a good solution to get out of this deal. It was during his study hall after lunch, and he was in an empty classroom he knew no one was using. It was quiet and isolated but still close enough to his next class. He was currently on his laptop typing out different plans or ideas trying to get something to stick when the door flung open.  
“Hey I'm using this room.” All his anger left however when he looked up at the intruder.  
“I-I’m sorry I didn't know anyone was using- the- the r-room.” Betty’s breathing was coming out in short fast breaths as if she was trying her best to breathe.Alarm came over him like a blanket when he got a better look at the blonde ponytail who stole his heart. All the color was drained from her face, she had tears cascading down her cheeks, and blood seeped down from her clenched palms and dripped on the white tile like a waterfall. Jughead immediately recognized it as one of her panic attacks. She rarely let herself get like this in public or at all, but when she did they were bad, and they made Jughead fill with dread. He hated the idea of her being hurt in anyway, especially if she was hurt and he wasn't there to help her. He got up from his desk and carefully walked over to her so he wouldn't startle her. She backed up towards the door and slid down to the floor not noticing him.  
“I’m sorry I just...had to.” She said between breaths. “Get away..” she sobbed. He reached her form and gently grabbed her wrists and keeled on the ground in front of her.  
“Hey. Look at me. Betty. Look at me.”   
“ I just keep seeing h-her face and seeing h-her body.” He was becoming more concerned by the second.  
“You’re here Betty and your safe just open your eyes and focus on me.” she was silent for a moment still shaking. “Please Betty.” at her name she slowly opened her emerald eyes and looked straight into his as tears continued to flood down her cheeks,   
“You're okay. I got you, but you need to open your hands okay? Can you do that for me baby?” At his words Betty’s eyes flickered to her hands.  
“I can’t.. I can’t” she sobbed in between breaths. He moved one of his hands to cradle her cheek. Jughead wanted more than anything to know what had caused her panic attack but he knew the only important thing to do was to help her get through it like he always had done, and like she had done to him before  
“Betty.. baby you can. It's just me and you. Just breathe.” After a moment Betty took a deep breath to catch her breath and began to unclench her hands. Jughead’s breath hitched when he saw the damage done to her palms. He had knew seen the punctures that deep and bloody which had caused guilt to seep into his veins. He led his index finger lightly slide over the crescent moon punctures on her soft skin.   
“Oh Betty.” He choked out trying to not his tears slip out he needed to be strong for her.   
“It was supposed to stop. I just wanted things to be normal. Everything was supposed to get better.Polly-I was supposed to help her but I- I couldn't.I failed her and she’s gone and there’s nothing I can do about it. And I'm supposed to be fine but I can’t I'm not.” She broke into heart racking sobs that he’s only heard twice. Betty was never really one to cry or break down. He knew her mother was partly to blame for that and he always loathed her for it. Jughead knew Betty always put a brave face on for her mother and everyone else, but when she did break it was for a good reason. He wrapped his arms around her small form and pulled her to his chest. Her let her cry as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck. Jughead forgot how much he missed the smell of her hair and the way her body fit perfectly with his.  
“It’s okay Betts. I got you. You're okay.” After along while she looked up at him eyes still shining. She looked so tired and broken down, yet she was still the most beautiful girl he’d ever laid eyes on.   
“I wish I could just stop loving you,but you make it so hard.” Jughead’s heart squeezed at the words. He knew he didn't deserve Betty’s love but he was so grateful he had her love even if she was rightfully angry at him.The bell rang ending whatever was just going on, but Jughead still had more to say and didn't want to leave Betty if she was still upset. Before he could suggest anything, she started getting up and grabbing her bag. He stepped on front of the door before she could go out of it.  
“Betty wait. We don't have to leave or we can go back to my trailer and get you cleaned up.” Jughead could already see Betty try and stuff her inner turmoil back in. He hated that she felt the need to fake being okay , but he knew it's what she had to do all her life   
“It's fine. I'm okay. I'm sorry you had to see that.” Betty tried to step around him but he moved in front of her again.  
“Betty it's not fine you had a panic attack. You don't have to put on a brave face for me.I think you need help. ”   
“It's fine Jughead I was probably just overwhelmed.” He shook his head.   
“Betty please just talk to me. Let me help you please.” Jughead was practically begging now which was something he never did, but when it came to her he'd do anything. Betty looked like she was trying not to give in but wanted to. He knew her trust would be hard to earn back and he understood that, but he had to try.  
“I have to get to class” she managed to push past Jughead and start walking out the doors.  
“I know you were in the car.” Jughead blurted out. He didn’t want to tell her that he knew like this. He wanted her to tell him, but he saw that he would have to do so. She turned around with a look crossed between confusion and horror.   
“How did- how did you”  
“Cheryl told me, but it’s okay Betts I just want to know what happened or if it happened.” Jughead carefully stepping forward.  
“Who else knows?” she asked looking at a random spot in the room as if she wasn’t there.  
“Betty-”  
“WHO ELSE?” she yelled with tears rolling down her cheeks making him jump.  
“She told us at the lunch table that had Toni, Fangs and Sweet Pea.” he said apologetically. He knew she obviously didn’t want anyone else to know rightfully so, but he also knew they wouldn’t tell anyone like he asked them to.  
“They aren’t going to tell anyone I asked them not to.” he said trying to touch her shoulder but she backed up.  
“I have to go.” before he could even breathe she ran out the door. Once she was gone, he slammed his hand on the wall.   
“Dammit” he managed to let her slip past his fingers again.

 

Later that night back in her picture perfect home, Betty Cooper stood in her bathroom staring at her reflection in foggy mirror fresh out of the shower.The reflection mocking her, haunting her. Her sopping hair clung to her bare shoulders and her skin was slightly red from the hot shower she just took. Her eyes scanned over the scar that littered her chest from the accident that ended Polly’s life. Betty wondered if she would ever be able to look at herself without feeling survivors guilt or if maybe one day she could go back to being happy with who she was. Betty had these thoughts often, but something about this moment was different. Usually she tried keeping in all her emotions, because it was easier and everyone expected her to. It was the only way she was taught how to cope with them, but in this moment she didn’t care about anything her mother taught her or the Cooper facade. She was broken, and hiding it won’t fix the pieces. So as the steam filtered out of the small bathroom, Betty let herself break down. She felt the tears turn sobs. Each sob hitting her harder and harder. It felt so good, letting herself go like this even if it hurt like hell. It felt good not to be the perfect girl next door, to be able to cry in her own home.   
She still felt impossibly broken, and nothing was fixed but for the first time in a long time she didn’t feel like she was lying to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story does pick up from here so please stay tuned for new chapters. I love happy Betty and intend to write happy Betty in the future chapter but I feel like the problems she is dealing with now is a huge part of her arch and need to be addressed. Thanks for reading :)


	5. Angles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey wonderful people. I'm so sorry for the long wait. Everything has been so hectic lately and I just got around to writing. This chapter is kinda messy but I kinda love it so>>>> enjoy. Thanks love ya.  
> Also if you wanted to follow my tumblr its moons2stars

Jughead walked into the lunchroom the next day determined to get answers, and determined to solve his problems. He was done sitting on the sidelines and waiting for the best time to take action. Sure snakes often laid low in the tall grass which was a tactic his dad had taught him was often the best one, but his dad wasn’t the Serpent king anymore and hardly ever came around anyways.   
Jughead always tried to keep the Serpents low profile for their own safety and reputation, but after he had talked it over with them at the Wrym last night he realized he would have to take a different approach. A Lot of the serpents had contrasting views on their latest predicament and frankly Jughead didn’t have a solution that would make everyone happy. Some were okay with merging with the Ghoulies and other including him were not willing to yield.   
Jughead had the meeting with the Malachi today after school regarding a potential deal or merge. Jughead had been dreading it all week until he had an epiphany. He could have the upper hand if he just found a new angle or a new twist in the story. Something he had learned from Betty. However, he hadn’t quite found that new twist, but he was was more hopeful than the past few days.   
Which helped build the determination and courage solve this shit with Betty so he could get his girl back. He knew he’d have to tell her everything and he will just when the time is right and he knows she’s safe, but he needs a few answers from her to make sure she is safe and well.Everything going on with Polly’s case and her home life is not sitting well with Jughead especially after her panic attack and how she reacted to bringing up Polly’s crash. which only made him more determined to get answers. She isn’t making it easy for him as he has been trying to call text and meet up with her in the hallways only to be ignored. Jughead knows that is Betty’s default response to dealing with her inner demons. It’s what she was raised to do, but he knows her too well and he’s not letting her slip again.  
He uses the opportunity at lunch when he sees Veronica and Archie leave the table Betty’s at to do who knows what leaving Betty and Kevin conversing at the table. Jughead knows he isn’t Kevin’s favorite person, but Kevin always seemed to have an infatuation with Betty’s love life so Jughead takes what he can get. He slides into the spot next to Kevin and across from Betty startling them both.  
“Hey sorry to bother you guys. Can I have a word with Betty?” An amused Kevin only looks between him, and a slightly annoyed Betty.

“Alone.” Jughead says catching Betty’s eyes.

“Fine, but don’t blow it James Dean.” Kevin said as he picked up his bag and walked over to Betty and touched her shoulder.

“Give me details.” Betty rolled her eyes at her friend as he left and looked down at her untouched salad not acknowledging the Serpent in front of her. 

Jughead takes this moment to absorb her features as he always does like a flower absorbing sunlight to grow. She has her hair in her usual ponytail unlike the past few days. Only it’s not as tight or neat, a few strands have escaped and the ponytail looks lower. She looks tired, but more put together than yesterday. Betty is sporting a brown corduroy jacket that he’s never seen her wear and is surprised she even owns considering he’s never even seen her in brown since she claims to hate the color, but he thinks she looks good in anything. She looks smaller and considerably skinnier which is concerning since he hasn’t even seen her eat lately. Despite his concerns she still looks like the strikingly beautiful girl he fell in love with.  
Jughead still finds himself uncharacteristically speechless when he sees her even if he’s getting a colder vibe from the girl. He decides he’s going to have to say something eventually and summons up his best courage which is ironic considering he’s a gang leader and is afraid to talk to a girl,but he knows it’s not just any girl it’s Betty Cooper who doesn’t seem intimidating at first but is the most bad ass woman he knows.  
“You’ve been avoiding me.” He decides to start off forward, because that’s always been his style.   
“Apparently I’m not that good at it.” Betty deadpans as she’s twirling a piece of lettuce on her fork still not looking at him. Jughead tries not to act too surprised at the sardonic remarks he would usually make. He takes a deep breath trying to proceed.  
“Betty come on. You need to acknowledge what happened.” She only scoffs at his words and meets his eyes with a challenging stare. He swears her stare alone makes the ice cold snow Riverdale has been experiencing look like summer.  
“Oh like you have acknowledged anything.” Jughead knows how stupid he must sound trying to get answers after he has given her none, but he knows he has a timeline and he needs to tell her when the time is right.   
“What does that mean?” Jughead knows how stupid he must sound trying to get answers after he has given her none, but he knows he has a timeline and he needs to tell her when the time is right.   
“ I mean you have all these questions and propositions of what my life has been like since you left and you still haven’t even told me why you left. Who’s avoiding now Forsythe?” He cringes at the cold use of his real name. Especially since Betty would usually use it to lightheartedly tease him or out of intimacy, but never in this context. 

“Betty look I promise I’ll explain everything I just need to figure this shit-”

“There is always shit to figure out Jughead. That doesn’t explain anything about what happened. How am I supposed trust you if you can’t trust me to know the truth.” Jughead knows the endgame is her safety and happiness. She has every right to be mad, but she has to be safe too.   
“I do trust you Betts… more than anything, but it’s for your own safety.” Jughead slides into the seat next to her and scoots closer to her. He notices her palms are laid flat on the table and are moving up and down something she does to avoid clenching her fists. Jughead wants more than anything to reach out for her hands but he decides against it.  
“Can you stop with that safety shit. No one in this damn town is safe not now not before probably not ever. If you think you can protect me well than you might be a lot less smarter than I expected.” He is surprised to see her anger slightly fade into a softer look.  
“You can’t carry the world on your shoulders Juggie .You were always there for your dad after your mom left and you didn’t have a place to stay, but you still dealt with it all by yourself. Because no one was there for you when you needed them. It’s what you were used to doing, but you never had to do it alone with me and you still don’t have to. ” Betty lightly touched the hand that was resting on the table startling him with the warmth of her hand and the static shock that never left between them. Jughead was so close to her he could count all her freckles that couldn’t be seen unless you were really up close.  
“I can help you too. You just have to let me.” Jughead didn’t see this coming, and he knew he didn’t deserve her kindness he never did. That being said he still couldn’t tell her, not yet, but he needed to give her something because she deserves everything.   
“Betty I-I can’t let you do that. Not yet.” he sees her flinch with a hurt expression and move her hand, but he gently grabs it and rubs his thumb over her hand.   
“It’s just I know you’re going through alot and my world is still really messed up and I know you can take care of yourself but I don’t want you to be put in a situation where you have to.” for a second Betty processes what he is saying but her expression switches to a colder one.  
“Of course you get me to let my guard down with you again only for you shut me down.” Jughead mentally face palms at his inability to explain things as Betty begins to gather her things.  
“Betty-”  
“No Jughead. You don’t get to come here and expect me to open up to you after you broke up with me with no intention of telling me why or opening up to me. ” Betty stood up and turned to look at him with glassy eyes. He grabbed her arm gently but swiftly.  
“Betty just please listen to me.I know I can’t give you the answers you want right now and I sound like a broken record and I’m asking you to trust be again and it’s unfair, but I wouldn’t be asking if it weren’t absolutely necessary for your safety.” she looks like she is contemplating and hesitantly sits down.   
“Okay Jughead can you at least explain what you want to know and why?”  
“Yesterday you had a panic attack.” She bites her lip and trains her eyes on something past Jughead’s shoulder. He wants nothing more than to free her bottom lip but continues with what he is saying.   
“And I know there has to be a good reason, and quite frankly nothing about this case involving Polly is making sense.”  
“Look Jughead I’m sorry you had to see that, but it was just stress with this stupid case-”  
“Betty, you know you’re not fooling me. You looked like you saw a ghost when I brought up the car. You can tell me what happened.”  
“Look even if I trust you I can’t tell you.”

‘Why Betty why can’t you just tell me I can-”

“You can’t help. Don’t you see Jughead telling you isn’t going to help anything because I thought of all the solutions and there are none. And trust me this is not something you should get involved with.”

“First Archie told me that and now you. Betty I’m not scared to get involved if it means helping you. I’ve been involved in a lot worse.”

“You’ve talked to Archie? Dammit.”

“I had to Betty I need answers, but don’t worry he didn’t tell me anything.Why can’t you just tell me?”

“I figure the same reason you can’t tell me the real reason you broke up with me and what happened with the Serpents to make you do so. Besides I’m allowed to value you safety too.”

“Betty but you shouldn’t have to worry-”

“About you safety? Well then why do you worry so much about mine?Do you not think I can defend myself?”

“Betty I know you can defend yourself, but you shouldn’t have to. Your safety is a gamble I would never make. With that being said if I can help and protect you I will.”

“Then what makes you think I would gamble yours? Here’s the thing Jughead. You always try and defend others like me, your dad, your sister but you never factor in the fact that other people care about you too.”

“Betty I-” 

“Shit” Jughead turned his head to see what the blonde beauty was so shocked to see only to be shocked by the very same thing. Sweet Pea beating the shit out of Reggie, and a swarm of blue and gold jackets along with black leather jackets. Jughead immediately got up.  
“I’ll talk to you later. Just stay here okay?”   
“Okay. Just be careful.” Jughead only nodded and ran to the crowd. Once he pushed his way to the middle, Jughead grabbed the back of Reggie’s letterman jacket and yanked him off Sweet Pea. Before he could register anything else, Jughead was pushed off Reggie. When he regained his balance he looked up and saw Moose helping Reggie up. Fangs was helping Sweet Pea up who looked pissed with a black eye to accessorize. Jughead was immediately By sweet Pea’s side.  
“What the hell happened?”  
“They accused us of vandalizing the football field.” Sweet Pea said while maintaining eye contact with Reggie.  
“Did you?” Jughead asked quietly. If he wanted to defend his Serpents he had to get the whole story.  
“What the fuck of course not.”  
“I had to ask Pea.” Jughead mentally noted that Chuck was nowhere to be seen. He felt secretly smug that the football captain was such a coward.  
“Of course you did. You southsiders are always trashing things that don’t belong to you.” Reggie snarled earning him a chorus of agreements from the other football players. Jughead had to hold back sweet Pea from launching towards Reggie.  
“What is going on here?” Principal Weatherbee’s familiar voice chimed. However before Jughead could even provide an answer Reggie stepped in front of him.  
“Sir I’m so sorry for the comotion it’s just our football field was vandalized with the snake emblem. We had reason to believe it was Sweet Pea, and when I talked to him about it he attacked me so I had to defend myself.” Jughead scoffed at his sob story knowing who’s side Weatherbee was going to be on.  
“Is that true?” he asked looking at sweet Pea.  
“No, but I have a feeling you won’t believe me even if I tell you the whole story.”  
“Here’s what is going to happen. Sweet Pea and Mr.Mantle are going to my office so we can the whole story, but since there seems to be a turf problem. No Serpent or gang apparel of any kind and no Letterman jackets.” Both sides erupted in anger.   
“What the hell? We didn't even do anything.” Jughead yelled.  
“If you have a problem Mr.Jones you can take a suspension.” he clenched his fists trying not to let his anger eat away his rationality. He watched as Reggie and sweet Pea followed Weatherbee already knowing they were not in favor. Jughead slammed his fists on a nearby table. It seemed as if his problems kept multiplying. 

 

After the disaster that was lunch, the school day was pretty below average in the action department besides the gossip going on about the brawl between the Serpents and the Bulldogs. It was after Betty’s last period and the halls were starting to clear fast since it was a friday. To say this week took a toll on her was an understatement, but she was glad the week was over and she made it through unsacthed. 

However as she rounded the corner and saw Chuck leaning against her locker all she knew she wouldn’t get out of terrible week so easily. She wanted to just turn the other direction, but her house keys were in her locker along with the projects she needed to complete and she knew her mother would not tolerate bad grades. Plus Betty would not let Chuck scare her. After all she’s dealt with far worse than drug dealing football players. When Betty gets to her locker, she can feel his eyes scanning her features and it makes her skin crawl but she refuses to look at him.  
“You’re on my locker.” Chuck let out a low chuckle that only set off her nerves more.  
“It appears I am.” Betty tries to push him off but of course he’s the fucking football captain.  
“Can you move?” She’s starting to get more angry by the second but is trying to stay calm.   
“Wow Betty who knew you could be so impolite. I thought Cooper girls were supposed to be good girls.” Chuck brushes a loose strand out of her face and she could feel his breath fan over her face. Betty tries to move back knowing he’s only trying to scare her but her move with her.  
“I don’t want to play your fucking games just leave me alone.” She smacks his hand away and pushes him more forceful than the last to where he stumbles back. HSe uses this opportunity to start putting in her locker combo.  
“I’d watch your tone with me Cooper.” Betty could feel his body practically touching hers which makes her move faster to open the locker, but when she opens it he splays his hand across it and slams it shut. Betty feels more angry than scared and decides that she isn’t going to let him win.  
“Or what you’re going to tell daddy on me?” Chuck looks like he is starting to get a little angry as well and he looks around to make sure the hallways are still empty.   
“You’re playing a dangerous game. I wouldn’t want to see you get hurt because you don’t know when to be quite.” She’s still angry, but she’s starting to feel a little more uneasy and she wishes she would’ve let Veronica take her home.   
“Do you really think I’m scared Chuck? You’re the one with skeletons in the closet. You’re also the one involved illegal activity.” Betty finishes her sentence with a cold stare and pushes him off so she could walk away, but he grabs her wrist to stop her.   
“Don’t act like you don’t have secrets. Like maybe you witnessed something you shouldn’t have and maybe that will come back to bite you in the ass.” She’s starting to really panic now because more and more people are starting to know about the truth but she keeps her face blank to not fuel Chuck’s fire. She can feel his grip on her wrist become tighter and she knows there will be a bruise.   
“Maybe, but in the end you’ll be going down too.”  
“I think you’re forgetting a have connections Elizabeth.” Betty hated he full name but loathed it when it came out of his mouth. She hated herself for being stubborn and going to her locker.   
“Just let me go.” Betty could feel the sting of his calloused hands burrowing deeper in the skin of her forearm.  
“And besides who is everyone going to believe a football captain with five scholarships and a clean record or a crazy Cooper who’s crazy ass sister got involved with drugs and got herself killed.” Betty was trying to yank her arm away at this point. She could feel her nerves standing on in and could feel the tail tell signs of another panic attack coming. However, as if on cue she heard the familiar voice that always seems to be gracing her thoughts.   
“She asked you to let go of her.” Betty turned around to see Jughead Jones himself clad in his usual black leather jacket and he looked pissed. He also looked like the epitome of sex appeal, but Betty was trying not to focus on that.Betty wondered how he was even still at school despite what happened earlier at lunch and his punishment. She was both glad and apprehensive to see him. She was glad, because he was a familiar face and was there to help, but reluctant, because that meant he was going to try harder to get involved and try harder to get answers. Not to mention she could save herself.  
“I thought you snakes learned your lesson about messing with the Bulldogs.” Chuck sneered with oozing confidence. Betty would laugh at choice of words if the situation wasn’t so serious, and if Chuck’s hand wasn’t so tight around her arm.

“Haven’t you heard that a snake doesn’t bite unless it’s provoked. Betty didn’t mess with you so leave her alone.” Jughead growled as he inched closer.

“How do you know she didn’t provoke me. I’m sure you know she’s not little miss perfect everyone thinks she is.” Betty only rolled her eyes determined not to bite back, but Jughead only seemed to get angrier by each passing second. He stepped even closer to where he was almost nose to nose against Chuck, and Betty could feel Chuck's grip on her arm loosen ever so slightly.

“You don’t know shit Clayton. Now let her go.” Jughead’s voice was low and haunting and Betty could feel a chill down her spine. 

“Or what? You can beat me up but all Weatherbee is going to see is a trashy gang leader. Correction he already saw that earlier. Where is your boy Sweet Pea now?” 

“I think you’re forgetting that I’m here and just heard everything that you just said. Maybe Weatherbee will trust your word over Jughead’s. Who knows why. But I can guarantee he won’t look past mine. I’m still little miss perfect to him. remember?” Betty said distracting Chuck enough to where she could rip her arm out of his grasp and gain distance from the jock. Without realizing she was right next to Jughead who looked more relieved. Much to her surprise he looped his finger through one of her belt loops and pulled her closer behind him. An action that aroused her despite the situation.   
“Maybe on school grounds.” Chuck snarled to which Betty rolled her eyes and turned to walk away. When she got further down the hall Jughead caught up with her.  
“Are you okay? He asked concern lacing his voice gently touching her shoulder. Her heart somersaulted at the gesture.  
“Yeah I’m fine. Thanks.” she said taking a deep breath and rubbing her palms on her pans to keep from clenching them. However, Jughead didn’t seemed convinced and led her into the Blue and Gold.  
“What just happened” he asked still concerned but just with a harder edge.  
“It’s noth-”  
“It wasn’t nothing Betty. When are you going to stop acting like everything is fine and keep ignoring your problems.”  
“I’m not ignoring my problems I’m just choosing not to involve you. You at of all people should respect that decision.”  
“Betty we’ve gone over that I had to-”  
“No we haven’t. We’ve gone over that you wanted to keep me safe but you haven’t explained why you haven’t explained what happened.Yet you still choose to bud into my problems. You can’t just pick and choose when you want to come back into my life.”  
“I’m not picking and choosing Betty. I’ve always wanted in your life and I want you in mine, but like I said I’d do whatever I can to protect you.”  
“Well I don’t need some big bad serpent protecting me thank you very much.”  
“Obviously you do. You think I wanted to take the chance of getting in trouble for meddling with some stupid Bulldogs? Chuck practically attacked you not once but twice and i knew I could never let him hurt you.”   
“I’ve handled much worse than a stupid football player and I didn’t ask you to help nor do I think it’s right that you and the Serpents got in trouble for something that the bulldogs or any other privileged northsider did.”  
“Like what?Just tell me.”  
“Why do you care so much Jughead? I mean do you just want to add to your novel or protect the serpents?”  
“Is that a serious question Betty? Do you really think that I only care about my serpents and my stupid novel? Do you not know me at all?”  
“Of course I know you Jughead, but a lot has changed things I thought you would never do happened.”  
“Look a lot has changed but there will always be things that remain the same.”  
“And what’s that?”  
“That- that I always love you.”   
“And what do you plan to do about that?” it was Jughead’s turn to be shocked, but his expression quickly changed to something more. Something that reminded Betty of the look on his face before he first kissed her all that time ago. Jughead’s nose was practically touching hers, and she could feel his breath fanning over her face. His storm blue eyes were flickering between her own green orbs and her lips. Betty could feel her heart beating with anticipation and her mind go blank and all her current troubles flutter away. Before another second could pass, Jughead’s hand crept to the back of her neck and joined their lips together.  
Betty could only describe it as fire.  
She could feel the ache in her heart at their reunion , and she knows he could feel it too.  
Her fingers automatically found purchase in his midnight hair like second nature. Betty could feel the tingle all the way down to her toes as their tongues reunited. It’s sloppy, and their hands are everywhere trying to savor each other.   
When they break for air, Jughead begins kissing down her neck like he has so many times in the past. She pulls a little more at his curly locks as he finds her pulse point and his hands slip down into her jean pockets pulling her even closer into his embrace.  
“I missed you so much Betts.” he whispers against her neck sending fire through her veins.  
Somewhere in the back of her mind she knows they shouldn't be doing this. They still have so much more to talk about. They are both so broken, and he helped break her but even broken her heart still craves to beat with his.   
However, before anything else could happen, the sound of her phone ringing shrills through the room. They break apart as she fumbles for her phone . She mentally slaps herself when the caller ID shows that her mom is calling probably wondering where she is. Her mom had always kept very close tabs on her, but now that she is working from home it’s only gotten worse.   
She controls her breathing before answering.   
“Hey mom”  
“Elizabeth where are you? You should’ve been home already.” Betty sighs at her mom’s excessiveness for control.   
“School only let out thirty minutes ago.” she looks at Jughead who is also trying to catch his breath as he cards his hands through his hair.   
“We don’t live that far. Come on Elizabeth we talked about this you are supposed to let me know where you are.”  
“Okay you’re right mom. I’ll be home soon i just had to take care of some stuff at the Blue and Gold.”  
“You didn’t tell me you were back at the Blue and Gold.”   
“We’ll talk about it when i get home.” she hung up before her mom could protest, and looked at Jughead who was already timidly looking at her.  
“Is everything alright?” he asked shifting his weight. Betty ‘s heart warmed at his concern despite her confusion to what just happened before she answered the call.  
“Yeah just the wrath of Alice Cooper.” she managed a warm smile to which he returned.  
“However will you survive?” Jughead said with animated hand gestures to follow.  
“Who even knows.’ they both chuckled knowing all too well the wrath of Alice Cooper.  
After a moment in comparable silence Betty decided to speak.  
“Well I need to start heading home before she sends a search party out.” Betty wasn’t sure if she was reading too much into it or if she saw Jughead look like he wanted to say something more.  
“I could take you home.” he looked nervous an emotion she hasn’t seen Jughead wear a lot and it makes her heart flutter ever so slightly.   
“That would be nice.” she says quietly still nervous as well. 

The ride to her house is short and Betty feels major deja vu to when he would always take her home in his truck almost everyday when they were together except the car ride is more silent and charged with unspoken words. He parks a few houses down so her mom doesn't see her getting out of his truck.  
“Thanks for the ride and for helping me earlier.” she unbuckles her seatbelt and grabs her bag.  
“Anytime.” He says as she opens the car door.  
“Hey Betts.” she turns back to see his face gracing a look of concern and something else she can’t quite pinpoint.   
“What’s up Jug?”  
“You’re okay right?”  
“Yeah I’m getting there.” she said and for a first time in along time she didn’t feel like she was totally faking it.   
“You’ll call me or maybe I can call you, and we can talk about this. ?” he said as he took her hand in his and she felt instant warmth. However, she wondered what “this” was and what they were doing. She knew she missed and loved Jughead but she also knows their circumstance and how messed up everything was.   
“Yeah of course.” in a wave of courage she leaned over the seat kissed and his cheek. Jughead seemed almost relieved. She opened the passenger door and gave one last smile to Jughead as she got out and shut the door.   
As Betty walked past the perfect houses she was always accustomed to, she didn’t feel as much dread as she usually felt. She felt lighter and.. Happier. She still had a lot of baggage she had to go through and she was still broken nonetheless, but she felt more determined. She felt like she could find a new angle.


End file.
